


blizny

by nihilisten



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Gen, Tategami Tae (OC) - najstarsza siostra w rodzinie Tategami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Czyli o tym, skąd wzięły się blizny Kyouyi.





	blizny

– Co… co się stało?

Kyouya łypie na Tae spode łba i milczy, szybko odwracając wzrok. Choć jego spojrzenie jest pełne zacięcia i uporu, wyraźnie widać po nim cierpienie, może nawet wstyd. Nic dziwnego, skoro na jego policzkach, tuż pod oczami, widnieją głębokie zadrapania i bruzdy.

Za bratem na nogach słania się mały Kakeru, cały we łzach, zakurzony i z kilkoma zadrapaniami, chociaż nie są nawet w połowie tak poważne jak Kyouyi. Tylko strach sprawia, że Kakeru nie zanosi się szlochem, a jedynie roni łzy wielkie jak grochy, które żłobią w kurzu na jego policzkach wilgotne ślady.

Tae wbija zatrwożony wzrok w Kyouyę. Pod wpływem siły jej spojrzenia chłopak w końcu daje się złamać.

– To Kakeru – mamrocze ledwo słyszalnym tonem, pełnym złości, ale i wstydu. – Nie mogłem tak stać i patrzeć.

Nie rozumiejąc, Tae zerka szybko najpierw na Kyouyę, potem na Kakeru, którego ekspresja wyraża coraz większą trwogę i błaganie. To wtedy do dziewczyny dociera, że jej brat jest mocno ranny. Bez zadawania niepotrzebnych pytań zrywa się do łazienki po apteczkę.

Kyouya nie ośmiela się spojrzeć jej w oczy, gdy usadziwszy go na krześle, Tae klęczy przed nim i wyciera wodą utlenioną rany pod oczami. Chłopak wzdryga się; czuje piekący ból na dolnych powiekach, który promieniuje aż na policzki. Mimo to zaciska zęby i milczy, nie roniąc ani skargi w obliczu miny siostry – mina ta wyraża zmartwienie, lecz także pewien wyrzut.

Kiedy rany zostają oczyszczone, Tae staje w obliczu dylematu: opatrzyć je, zaklejając tym samym twarz Kyouyi, czy może jednak zostawić, ryzykując zakażenie? Co jeszcze gorsze, czy powinna powiedzieć bratu, że najprawdopodobniej zostaną mu po nich spore blizny?

Nim jednak dane jej jest podjąć decyzję, Kyouya wstaje i bez słowa rusza w stronę drzwi. Mija przerażonego Kakeru, który jednak przez cały ten czas nie spuszczał brata z oka, po czym sięga do klamki.

Tae odzywa się za nim:

– Kyouya.

Dłoń Kyouyi zatrzymuje się. Kakeru wstrzymuje oddech.

– Kyouya – powtarza Tae i tym razem słychać wyraźnie, że drży jej głos. Następnie wzdycha ciężko. – Po prostu… cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest.

Rozlega się pierwszy szloch Kakeru, który nie wytrzymuje i dopada do Kyouyi, otaczając go w pasie mocnym uściskiem. Kyouya nie odwzajemnia gestu, ale stoi tak chwilę, pozwalając bratu upewnić się, że rzeczywiście wszystko już w porządku.

Wreszcie w milczeniu zerka przez ramię na Tae.

Gdy widzi równie zatrwożoną twarz siostry, ale także ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech ulgi, nie umie się powstrzymać, by przez moment nie zawiesić na niej wzroku. A potem wychodzi, nadal nie wypowiadając ani słowa.


End file.
